Forum:State elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ State Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Governors and Deputy Governors are elected. Currently, State Elections are being held in the months of September and October. State Elections Governor Candidates, 2013 Lovian citizens that have a residence in a state may run for governor in that state -- but no other states, regardless of whether they have a residence in the other state or not. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use five of these: ~ (tildes) for just date stamp **Residence within state: (i.e. Noble City, SY) These candidates run in the State Elections, 2013: OPEN September 16th CLOSED October 1st Clymene *Charles Jones - Conservative Nationalist Party; Libertarian **14:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) **Plains, CL *Marcus Villanova - United Left; Progressive **13:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) **Cornwall, CL Kings *Marcel Cebara - United Left: Social democrat, progressive, socially liberal ** 15:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Newcastle, KI *Jhon Lewis : Christian-democrat, conservative, nationalist **17:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Abby Springs, Newhaven, KI *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - Green Party; Third Position, conservative **20:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Thameen, KI Oceana *Justin Abrahams - Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna: Social-democrat, minority rightist **15:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC *Oos Wes Ilava - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia: Conversative socio-christian, pro-autonomy **08:28, September 18, 2013 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC Seven *Semyon Breyev - independent liberal. **11:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Novosevensk, SE *Dave Leskromento - Conservative Nationalist Party ** 06:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) **Kinley, SE Sylvania *Lukas Hoffmann - Conservative Nationalist Party; Socially Libertarian, Economically Liberal, Regionalist **12:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City, SY *Ygo August Donia **19:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Donia Clan, Magna Augusta (right across the Sylvania-Oceana border) *Nicholas Sheraldin - Green Party; For the Environment, the People and the Truth! **20:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City, SY *... Voting Opens October 1st. Voting begins at 7 AM (PDT, UTC-7) in Noble City, equivalent to 4 PM (CEST, UTC+2) in Brussels, and to 10 AM (EDT, UTC-4) on the US East Coast. Legal requirements *One must be a citizen of Lovia. *One must have an official residence in the state where one wants to cast a vote. Therefore, a citizen can cast votes in a minimum of one and a maximum of three states. Please check whether you have a legal residence in a state before voting; this info can be found here. Voting per state *''Please respect the page layout!'' Each citizen can cast one vote to one candidate in each state that they have a residence in. Votes to a candidate may be cast by residents of the state, but not by those who are not residents of the state. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Please use: * Template:Pro ( ) The polling stations are open. Elections should end everywhere on the 14th of October. Clymene Votes in favour of Charles Jones, candidate from the Conservative Nationalist Party, libertarian, hailing from Plains, CL: * Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Marcus Villanova, candidate from the United Left, progressive, hailing from Cornwall, CL: * 77topaz (talk) 09:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:50, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * HORTON11: • 18:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) #Putpeoplebeforepolitics * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Kings Votes in favour of Marcel Cebara, candidate from the United Left, social democrat, progressive and socially liberal, hailing from Newcastle, KI: * Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * 05:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) * MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:55, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Jhon Lewis, candidate from the , christian-democrat, conservative and nationalist, hailing from Newhaven, KI: * Wabba The I (talk) 18:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 11:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari, candidate from the Green Party, third position and conservative, hailing from Thameen, KI: * 77topaz (talk) 09:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oceana Votes in favour of Justin Abrahams, candidate from the Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna, social-democrat and minority rightist, hailing from Hurbanova, OC: * HORTON11: • 18:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:77topaz?diff=169246&oldid=169245 77topaz (talk) 19:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Oos Wes Ilava, candidate from the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, conversative socio-christian and pro-autonomy, hailing from Hurbanova, OC: * Wabba The I (talk) 18:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 08:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 11:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * Benopat2 (talk) 13:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Seven Votes in favour of Semyon Breyev, independent candidate, independent liberal, hailing from Novosevensk, SE: * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 08:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * Benopat2 (talk) 13:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Dave Leskromento, candidate from the Conservative Nationalist Party, hailing from Kinley, SE: * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 14:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sylvania Votes in favour of Lukas Hoffmann, candidate from the Conservative Nationalist Party, socially libertarian, economically liberal and regionalist, hailing from Noble City, SY: * Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 18:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Yes, I am ideologically closer to the GP and I think both Hoffmann and Sheraldin could both be great governors. In fact, I would've voted for both of them. Anyway, I'm voting for Lukas because I believe he's done some great work with regards to devolution and education this year, and I think he should be able to carry this on next year 'Frijoles333''' Marcel Cebara TALK 18:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTB 10:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * Benopat2 (talk) 13:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Votes in favour of Ygo August Donia, independent candidate, hailing from Magna Augusta, OC: * Votes in favour of Nicholas Sheraldin, candidate from the Green Party, for the environment, the people and the truth, hailing from Noble City, SY: * 77topaz (talk) 09:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * HORTON11: • 18:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) * MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:55, October 3, 2013 (UTC) * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) See also * Constitution * Federal Elections * Forum:Clymene State Council Elections * Forum:Kings State Council Elections * Forum:Oceana State Council Elections * Forum:Seven State Council Elections * Forum:Sylvania State Council Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress